El antes de Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Porque el ser humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces contra la misma piedra, y Neville no es la excepción.


**Disclaimer: **El potterverso es de J.K Rowling

_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**El antes de "Hasta que la muerte nos separe"**

Ron tenía razón. Harry tenía razón. Seamus tenía razón. Todos tenían razón.

Las mujeres se convierten en banshees a las vísperas de sus bodas.

Yo, que soy demasiado inocente a veces, pensaba que mi querida Hannah sería diferente. Para nada.

Todo empezó cuando yo, joven e iluso, le pedí matrimonio intentando tartamudear lo menos posible y ocultar mis nervios lo mejor que pude. Esa parte salió perfecta; aceptó y se puso contentísima, al igual que yo, que sentí un coro de ángeles cantando un himno celestial en mi cabeza. Por no hablar de lo cariñosa que se puso los primeros días.

Como veis, la primera fase salió a pedir de boca. Los problemas llegaron después. Resulta que las bodas son más complicadas de lo que parecen. Creo que, por eso, los escritores de novelas mágicas siempre optan por hacer un salto en el tiempo y pasar directamente a la boda. Lo malo, es que en la vida real ese salto no se puede dar, y te tienes que comer meses y meses de preparativos, menús, decoraciones, trajes... Puedes pensar que no es para tanto, que soy un exagerado. No, no lo soy, porque me falta nombrar el hecho de que con todo esto la novia se estresa. Y cuando está estresada, estresa a todo ser viviente de su alrededor, preferiblemente a su novio.

Eso fue lo que me pasó. Los primeros días, el primer mes, yo lo organizaba todo con ella; daba mi opinión e intentaba llegar a acuerdos con Hannah. Escasas veces mi opinión contaba para algo. Pero yo soy una persona muy paciente y aguantaba, le daba la razón, tampoco quería ponerme a discutir por tonterías, porque sí, todo eso son cosas secundarias de la boda; lo importante es casarse y vivir felices juntos.

Así que, si no le gustaba el tapiz que me gustaba a mí, daba igual, que eligiese el que más le gustase. Si ella quería que hubiese una flor azul entre muchas blancas en los centros de mesas, que así fuera. Pero esa estrategia tampoco pareció funcionar. Me acusó de no implicarme en la organización y de que no me importaba si nos casábamos o no. Después del mal trago que pasé para pedirle matrimonio me vino con esas.

Claro, mi paciencia se acabó, y decidí darle un tiempo a solas, para que se calmase.

Eso empeoró todo. Malinterpretó mis palabras, pensado que quería cortar con ella, y se puso a llorar. Me insultó, me llamo insensible, poco empático, desalmado... Y miles de calificativos más que os podéis imaginar vosotros.

Esa ha sido mi desastrosa experiencia. He aprendido de ella mucho, pero poco si tenemos en cuenta en el lío que he acabado. Ahora tengo que empezar de nuevo, ir a la puerta de la casa de Hannah y pedirle perdón, si es que aún quiere saber algo de mí, de lo cual tengo mis dudas. No he perdido la esperanza aún, me he preparado un discurso y tengo un ramo de flores— consejo de Ron—.

¿Creéis que Hannah se apiadará de mí?

Tenéis que apoyarme, no acepto un no por respuesta.

Tocaré a la puerta y me arrodillaré, así le daré más pena, también usaré mi cara de corderito degollado. Tengo que usar todas mis bazas, no me puedo arriesgar a que salga mal, porque, pese a que sólo me hayáis oído quejarme, yo estoy enamorado de Hannah. Es el amor de mi vida, por eso le pedí matrimonio.

Bien, hora de poner en marcha el plan.

Toco al timbre. Paso minutos esperando una respuesta que parece no llegar. Sé que está ahí, hay luz en la casa. No me quiere abrir, esta vez sí que la he fastidiado del todo. Me levanto desolado y me doy la vuelta, pasaré por algún bar muggle en el que emborracharme anónimamente. Las cosas no siempre salen como uno lo espera.

Me aparezco en un pub, y me sorprende darme cuenta de que sea éste. Es el primer pub del mundo muggle al que fui, al que irónicamente fui con Hannah.

Qué lugar más romántico para emborracharse.

Estoy a punto de echarme atrás, de irme a otro sitio, pero termino entrenado; tampoco sé a dónde más puedo ir. Me siento en la barra y pido una copa de whisky, y luego otra y otra. Hasta que no recuerdo ni que hago ahí y lo único que hago es llorar. La camarera se niega a servirme más copas y un hombre corpulento me saca del local, me deja tirado en la acera.

Alguien me recoge, una chica que se parece demasiado a Hannah pero que no puede ser ella. Lleva un ramo de flores en la mano y parece que está en pijama. Me dice algo, no para de hablar mientras me lleva colgado de su hombro., pero no entiendo lo que me dice.

—Tenías razón, como siempre. No dijiste nada, al menos yo no te entendí, pero hablé con Ron y me contó lo que te pasaba. Tenías que habérmelo dicho antes, me estaba volviendo loca y no me daba cuenta…

Es un monólogo interminable y que no entiendo, así que, me dedico a mirarla embobado a la cara. Es tan guapa. Tiene el cabello rubio recogido en un moño medio desecho y los ojos negros por el maquillaje que se le ha corrido, pero estoy seguro de que no hay ser más bello que ella en el mundo.

Para su monólogo y me mira a los ojos, me ha pillado pasmado. Pero más pasmado me quedo cuando noto sus labios sobre los míos.

Es el cielo, esta chica besa igual o mejor que Hannah.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

No sabía cómo plasmar a este personaje, porque yo me lo imagino así pero no sé si me ha quedado muy IC. Es mi primer desafío, y tengo que decir que me gustan los desafíos.


End file.
